Mancomunidad
by Debeselis
Summary: Pequeña historia de cómo se conocieron Toris y Feliks gracias a la Mancomunidad. Bastante cortito.


Jamás olvidaría aquellos días en los que la paz se sentía con sólo respirar, donde podía trabajar campante por aquellos bastos campos de centeno con la grata compañía de los grandes nobles y duques del reino. No podía pedir más en la vida, porque así como estaba todo, en ese momento, era perfecto, y no pensaba cambiarlo por nada. Se sentía orgulloso de su imperio, y siempre le daba gracias a Dios por brindarle la enorme bendición de haber nacido ahí, en las hermosas llanuras de Lituania.

Toris siempre había sido un joven muy aplicado y centrado en todo lo que hacía, tenía un gran sentido de la responsabilidad y siempre que podía trabajaba en los campos como una forma de entretenimiento. Todos en el reino lo elogiaban por su gran carácter y amable temperamento, siendo el orgullo de su familia que tanto lo apoyaba al joven emprendedor, y confiando plenamente en su futuro como gobernador de Lituania. Así su padre, con gran ambición de poder, educó al joven Toris para convertirlo en un gran candidato y lograr que la familia real lo viera con buenos ojos.

Pero Toris no estaba tan interesado en ese honorable puesto. A pesar de su noble condición y gran estirpe, el joven compartía su pasión por la agricultura, cultivando y sembrando sin cesar por todo el territorio al que llegaba sin descanso. Esto generó cierto rechazo en su padre, quien siempre lo veía llegar al palacio con las ropas sucias de tierra y polvo. Con el tiempo ese rechazo fue aumentando hasta que descartó totalmente la idea de que su hijo se convertiría en un gran hombre, por lo que decidió retirarse del palacio dejando solo al joven a su propia suerte. Todos habían quedado conmocionados ante tal suceso, y sintieron compasión por Toris, quien estaba muy confundido ante tal situación.

Pasó un tiempo en el que vivió acompañando a la prestigiosa familia Jogalia, quien estaba formando una extraña amistad con otro imperio de llamativo poder llamado Polonia. Toris había estado al tanto de esas relaciones, y aunque no le preocupaba ni le parecía sospechoso, sentía una extraña sensación cuando escuchaba esa palabra: Polonia. No era precisamente algo malo, pero le inquietaba ese lugar, ansiaba conocerlo. Tiempo después se formalizaron las relaciones entre ambos imperios, y se tomó la decisión de transferir su ducado a las tierras polacas, algo que dejó perplejo al pueblo lituano y especialmente a Toris.

Llegaron pues al incierto territorio de los polacos, era un día nevado pero con el sol penetrando la ciudad, brindando un pequeño y reconfortante calor que apaciguaba el austero clima invernal. Toris observó maravillado el suntuoso palacio que adornaba esa calle, la fuente al frente del mismo que estaba decorado con una hermosa estatua de donde brotaba agua, los floridos jardines que rodeaban el lugar, los extensos campos que se perdían en el horizonte… Todo encendía sus sentidos muy fuertemente, se sentía inspirado ante semejante panorama, y todo eso se veía reflejado en una gran sonrisa que marcaba dulcemente su rostro. El duque lo miró por unos momentos y le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza, respondiendo a su sonrisa; lo tomó de la mano mientras se dirigía a la entrada del palacio, atravesando largos corredores y pasillos que finalmente desembocaron en una gran sala donde se encontraba una familia sentada en una mesa con personas yendo de un lado a otro. El hombre sentado en el extremo levantó con ímpetu la mano al verlos.

- ¡Pasen por favor, que están en su casa!

El joven lituano miró a la extravagante familia; además del aparentemente simpático hombre, había una joven y bella mujer sentada a su lado, mirándolos con una dulce sonrisa, y un jovencito con una mirada intrigante y misteriosa, que llamó la atención de Toris. Tenía una corta cabellera rubia, unos orbes verdes como esmeraldas y un rostro único; pero éste ignoraba la presencia de los recién llegados.

- Féliks, -le dijo en un murmuro la mujer al muchacho- ese niño de allá tiene tu misma edad, podrían ser buenos amigos.

El rubio los miro intrigante, abriendo grande sus ojos sin mucha expresión en su rostro. Sinceramente les era indiferente su presencia.

La pareja se levantó de la mesa para recibirlos con un caluroso abrazo, iniciando ruidosas conversaciones entre ellos, despejando de a poco al lituano de la escena. Se apartó de los adultos y buscó al jovencito con la mirada, pero no estaba ahí, ni siquiera se había levantado de donde estaba. Por algún motivo que no podía entender, se dirigió hacia la mesa a paso lento, para luego detenerse al lado del rubio. Notó que estaba algo distraído y que aún no se percataba de su presencia, por lo que tosió un poco para llamar la atención. El polaco giró rápidamente la cabeza y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, estremeciendo al lituano que se sentía algo incómodo ante tal mirada.

- L-labai malonu su jumis susipažinti, mano vardas Toris… -le extendió la mano de manera formal, pero se preocupó al notar la mirada confundida del polaco.

- Hę? Nie rozumiem –le dijo el joven rubio mirándolo fijamente.

- Um, ¿hablas latín? –le preguntó el lituano.

- ¡Por supuesto, totalmente! ¿O sea, qué clase de persona no habla latín? –comenzó a reírse al ver el rostro tan serio del visitante.

- Ah sí, supongo que tienes razón… Lo que quise decir es: "es un gusto conocerte, mi nombre es Toris."

- Pues hablándome en ese idioma raro es obvio que no te entendería. –dijo el polaco apoyando un codo en la mesa- Mi nombre es Féliks, y el gusto es mío.

- Qué lindo nombre –le dijo sonriente el lituano, intentando no parecer nervioso.

- Pues el tuyo no es muy elegante que digamos –le arbitró- mejor te llamaré de otra forma. Déjame pensar… Oye, ¿de dónde vienes tú?

- De Lituania.

- ¿Lituania…? –se quedó pensando uno segundos.

- "Lietuvos" se dice en mi idioma –le aclaró sonriendo orgulloso de aquel nombre.

- Lietuvos… ¡Liet! ¡Ese es mejor nombre! ¿Te parece bien si te llamo así?

Toris asintió para quedar bien con el polaco, pero era la primera vez que lo trataban con tanta desmesura. Y eso que no se imaginaba todo lo que viviría con ese peculiar ser de rubia cabellera desde ese momento, tanto así que sería el único recuerdo que tendrá marcado en su alma.


End file.
